


what it means to protect

by ssyou



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Present Tense, Self-Indulgent, from twitter prompt, pacaponyo, poor donghyun getting headache from his hyungs, protective euiwoong, ryoungsen, ydpp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: Euiwoong's gonna kill everyone that is threatening Sewoon.Donghyun is crying.





	what it means to protect

The thing is, they have come this far from where they started back then. Donghyun loves doing music, he loves dancing and he loves his members too, so he put so much work to be able to stand on the stage and let people hear his songs like today. Also pain, definitely pain. Even now he still can’t forget the way his heart dropped when they showed four faces on the monitor as candidates for 20th place, and his wasn’t there. That feeling of not being good enough, not attractive enough to continue the journey with his brothers is always standing there in the back of his mind, reminding him everytime he feels too tired to keep up that he should work harder if he doesn’t want to be left behind. In the midst of teary goodbyes, among the mixed feelings, tough smiling face, he recalls a strong shoulder and warm small palms of hands on his back. Sewoon smelled like fresh grass after the rain, like the sweet struggle of waves which finally reached the shore, like earth. There was something about him that comforted Donghyun. Maybe his confident eyes, or the way he stood tall as if he got no reason to look down and mourn because the place he got to be was up and only up. How he could be so positive after all he had been through, Donghyun didn’t know. But Sewoon was the proof that one boy could pass many obstacles and try again, so he saw the older boy whom he would become to be like and leaned on him one more time, for a little longer. Stage was only for those who were keen and never gave up, Sewoon thought him so, thus he would try to do so.

He admired him, still does and always will. That guy with beautiful voice and wonderful guitar-playing always has special place in Donghyun’s heart just like Youngmin and the rest of BNM members. That was why the night they finally fixed the deal for YDPP project his heart felt like bursting and the tears that hadn’t been shown even to Youngmin, Daehwi, and Woojin fell without his consent, naturally, relieved, as if his body knew it was something to celebrate.

They have come this far, and Donghyun will do anything to protect this place that he has been long for since what feels like forever.

 

Although, seeing his role model right now being kissed on the freaking _lips_ by their leader in the kitchen, where Gwanghyun can just walk on them anytime, makes him feel like being a trainee all over again.

 

Donghyun just stands there in silent, not awkwardly anymore because he’s been through this kind of thing for too many times he can’t count. He’s good at it too, see, he can recite every gory detail that’s happening right now instead of screaming and throwing things at the busy couple. And by everything he means _everything_ , such as Youngmin’s hands on Sewoon’s waist while Sewoon’s ones on the older’s shoulder, gripping the blue hoodie so tight Donghyun is scared it might rip, also the blush on his main vocal’s cheeks and the way his closed eyes screw up like he’s afraid to get it wrong.

The youngest sighs and counts to ten.

But sadly on the 5th count Youngmin moves his hands as to pull Sewoon’s tucked shirt up. He takes a breath and rolls his eyes.

“Okay, guys, stop, stop. There’s a kid here, honestly,” he gripes, eyes looking upward at the ceiling to keep them innocent still.

Right away he can sense the younger of the two shoves off their leader in surprise, panic eyes meet him as Sewoon put his hand near his lips like covering them will fool Donghyun. Youngmin stands still with arms hovering in the air where Sewoon’s hip was there before, the annoyed expression on his face from being interrupted almost urges the youngest to let them deal with the consequence of being found out alone because hey, he does this for YDPP’s sake, he’s doing God’s work here.

“Sorry,” Sewoon whispers with slight quiver in his voice, his eyes are now avoiding Donghyun. No one will be able to not forgive him, added by that shy posture and how the main vocal’s red face can rival Youngmin’s tomato farm.

“It’s okay, hyung,” he replies in earnest.

Youngmin finally places his arms back on his sides, facing Donghyun while biting his lips. How dare he.

“What’s up?”

Headache, that is headache that’s slowy creeping in inside his head, intense and troubling the way his beautiful brain works. Hearing Youngmin’s judging tone making him look like the villain will do that to you. He decides to endure it though and shift his attention on the antsy and awkward-standing Sewoon-hyung.

“Your phone has been ringing non-stop in the last 5 minutes, hyung. It’s Euiwoong,” Donghyun doesn’t miss the slight surprise look on Youngmin’s face, probably hasn’t heard that name for a while. Sewoon suddenly beams up, the crinkle around his eyes appears and the youngest sees his oldest hyung hold his breath. He’s always weak for that, it seems.

“Thank you, Donghyunie.”

He hums and as Sewoon leaves the kitchen, Youngmin’s eyes trails after him all the way until the younger gets into his room with a door click, head tilted following his walking path. Whipped is really an understatement. Maybe Donghyun doesn’t know now what it feels to have the center of your world exist in other person, that it’s a pity to waste even one second to not look at their significant other’s figure.

In a way, Youngmin looks whipped as hell and happy. The older bits his lower lip again as if reminiscing what has just happened and that is the time Donghyun decides he has enough. He will just leave the kitchen to watch tv in living room or something.

Part of him feels troubled, another part glad that two of his favorite persons are happy. They really deserve it.

And as Donghyun sits with legs sprawled out on the sofa, he’s feeling this impending sense of doom that usually comes before a big event in his life, according to his gut. It might be because YDPP’s debut that is coming in a few weeks. Though, he shouldn’t feel this sudden nervous. They have each other, not to say there’s a high chance they get to reunite and meet with fellow produce 101 trainees come artists or seniors that they already knew. Monsta X seniors are reliable and humble, Donghyun’s excited to see them again. Then there will be Haknyeon, Hyeongseob and Euiwoong. Sewoon is probably the most excited, afterall he’s close with all of them. Although, maybe Euiwoong will rival that excitement.

Sewoon was both his and Euiwoong’s first pick. Donghyun would bet his life that Euiwoong loves Sewoon more though, if not the most.

 

Wait.

 

Lee Euiwoong.

 

He obviously doesn’t know that Sewoon and Youngmin are dating.

 

He loves Sewoon the most, everyone knows and understands.

 

He’s one scary kid, everyone gets it as well.

 

He’s-

 

The remote in his hand falls onto the floor with a loud thud.

 

He’s gonna kill everyone that is threatening to Sewoon.

 

 

Oh, God, they’re _doomed_.

 

 

-

 

 

The thing is, Youngmin and Sewoon have come so far from where they started back then. Granted, it was very hard to shift from best friends to lovers. Much of the difficulty circled around how no one would act on it first and instead only admiring from afar and got jealous over little things for so, so many times. The name Daniel still makes Youngmin grit his teeth and unconsciously search out for Sewoon, to reach the other’s hand and clasp it tight, making sure he’s there with Youngmin now. Furthermore being separated after produce 101 ended didn’t help too. They were both busy but still _secretly_ kept up with each other’s updates, by asking _other_ _people_. Don’t even mention the Youngmin’s birthday thingy, just remembering it is already giving another headache to Donghyun’s poor head.

How was it so difficult to just ask for Sewoon’s new number and accept his birthday congratulation, the youngest didn’t know. All he knew was he and Gwanghyun both suffered from it. He has never felt more glad than when the two finally confessed their feelings, even if it was in such dramatic way. There were screams and shouts, choked up voice and surged up tears, coming from both of them and mostly Sewoon. Donghyun could only step back to the corner of the room hoping to be invisible as the younger of the two ran toward Youngmin and hugged him from behind, small fingers gripping Youngmin’s brown jacket tight, forehead leaning on the older’s nape, saying no, he didn’t regret their kiss, and if he hurt Youngmin in any way he was sorry, Youngmin was very precious to him so please don’t leave, he thought he might love Youngmin too.

After that, Youngmin turned around and kissed the younger hard.

Donghyun and Sewoon shrieked at the same time. He missed Woojin and Daehwi more than ever then while praying to God to save him.

It happened in the middle of their comebacks. Since then, Donghyun and Gwanghyun have fought heaven and hell to keep their companies, medias and fans from finding out about the hyung line’s relationship.

 

A job that seems to nearly fail, as he’s met with Euiwoong’s and Hyeongseob’s big smiles at the door of music show waiting room like flowers finally meeting the sun, while his two hyungs are entwining hands in the back of the chairs.

 

“Hello, hyung. It’s been a long time,” the younger of the two greeted them with ease, but still polite as it’s his default mode. Hyeongseob grins, boyish and happy to see them again.

Ultimately the room lights up with cheerful vibes. There are huggings and joyful laughs, pattings on the back, playful shoves and Sewoon’s eyes lit up like candles in the dark when he finally gets Euiwoong in his embrace, losing Youngmin’s hand in the middle of it. The slight concede look on Youngmin’s face doesn’t go unnoticed by Donghyun. It’s already hard enough to hide their relationship, but maybe he can’t help to imagine what it would feel like to be able to tell their friends and the world that Jeong Sewoon is his, that Youngmin finally has his heart, that yes he’s going to cherish it for the rest of his life and die a tragic death for him anytime.

Because as of now, the Yue Hua leader doesn’t know that. So the one minute spent clinging to his Sewoonie-hyung, with the back of his head being caressed by that much-missed warm hand, is the only time Euiwoong gets to relish the long-awaited moment that he has been dreaming of ever since last year before he senses someone’s eyes catching look on them repeatedly. Donghyun and Gwanghyun are talking with Hyeongseob, so is Youngmin while stealthily takes many glances towards the hugging duo. It must be it, how the seemingly unobvious movement aren’t missed by the smart young leader, that tickles the back of Euiwoong’s neck as the suspicion grows. Youngmin’s eyes met Euiwoong accidentally, the older’s lips turn up in genuine and kind smiles, charming as always.

Consequently, the younger returns it just as kind, but with careful glint in his eyes like a boy who is so used to calculating everything in his life. He hugs his hyung tighter and when Sewoon finally pulls back, he’s met with the young leader’s big smile showing his flat teeth and pink gum. The tense and slight wary look is now gone and has been replaced with bright and dizzying almost laugh. For that few seconds Donghyun can see the smart leader as a teenager he is, that he isn’t that one who’s been planning every stage in his life and just be a happy kid pleased to see his star.

“Have you been okay?” Sewoon asks in earnest.

Euiwoong nods. “Yes. How about you, hyung? You must have been busy,” he said with a slight frown, concern discerned in his eyes. “Your voice sounds strange. Did you catch a flu?”

The older just smiles, easy and witty.

“I’m fine. It’s just a mild cold. I’ll be better in no time,” he replies and pats the younger’s shoulder again, trying to reassure the protective junior who seems wanting to erase whoever transmitted that sickness to him.   

At that time Youngmin decides to join their conversation, and as on reflex Donghyun hurriedly steps in beside Sewoon before the older gets the chance to do so. He tries to appear as natural as possible with Youngmin’s confusing look directed toward him, because Euiwong is now looking at them suspiciously and Donghyun is terrified. There is no other way than to show him his big charming smile all the way trying to shift their attention from Youngmin who is standing awkwardly halfway behind Donghyun.

Gwanghyun, his savior, bounces to where they gather with Hyeongseob in tow. Thank God.

“So, have you tried the Inkigayo Sandwich yet?”

They talk about the music shows then, the delicious food and beverages in every broadcasting station that Sewoon boasts about. Sewoon’s voice sure can persuade even the most evil of the devil to calm down and brings peace to the earth, so Donghyun sighs in relief as the danger slowly pass as they more and more focus on the debates between sandwich and strawberry latte. Well at least for now.

 

-

 

Donghyun is so wrong.

Their first meeting after a long time in that music show waiting room is just the calm before the storm. Because the variety show MC is holding a box of Pepero now, the staffs are cheering, expecting and being so, so indifference towards Youngmin’s imminent death and Donghyun’s mortified heart. YDPP and Hyeongseob x Euiwoong are guesting on the same idol show, a job which Donghyun has to make sure the cameras and Euiwoong won’t capture the small secret touches that YDPP couple always do instinctively.

“So, who’s gonna partner with who?” the MC asks in joy. It’s difficult to keep a bright with slight horrified face when all he feels right now is more horrified than cheerful. Youngmin almost beams for finally getting a chance to be near Sewoon in public, before Donghyun raises his hand and offers up a deal.

“What if each hyung and maknae line pair up? We have to do this either way,”

Sewoon nods in agreement while Youngmin glares at him from behind. Thus imagine the awkwardness in the room when Youngmin pairs up with Euiwoong and Donghyun has Sewoon on the other side of the Pepero looking so confident to win the game. If anything, his main vocal is just happy to be allowed to finally eat snacks while working.

“So the one with the least distance wins right?” Gwanghyun asks between the hustle.

“Right,” answers the MC. “Are you ready?”

Donghyun is ready to get over this as quickly as possible. He’s used to Youngmin’s glaring but never with Euiwoong’s. Scared is an understatement, he prays that a hole can open suddenly on the ground, swallowing either him or the competing duo but hope is just hope as the MC moves his hand to make a ‘start’ gesture.

The cameras zoom in on each pair, and Donghyun takes a breath.

“Go!”

Turns out it is actually hard to concentrate on a game when there are two sharks watching you.

Turns out, when Sewoon says he loves snacks the most he really, really, means it.

So Donghyun bites the green tea flavored pepero just slowly, hoping this sacrifice is worth it and at least YDPP leader’s still alive. A thought that immediately disappears as he feels a soft pair of something plump touching his lips, YDDP’s well being suddenly forgotten as he comes down to earth and begs don’t let it be what he suspects it is. Just please.

 

That day, Donghyun learns how to take care of himself first before thinking about anyone else.

 

Sewoon’s lips touches his for almost three seconds until the ungrateful hyung pulls back and screams, “We won!”

Donghyun falls down, regretting everything as his first kiss is stolen by the one he thinks as his own brother for God’s sake, not to mention two sharks are on the way to rip his arms off and a little hamster’s gawk will soon turn to small and painful bites on his hand. In the amidst of the shocks and recording set that has become noisy, the MC’s cheering and the impending doom from his friends, Donghyun just gives up.

 

The YDPP couple can take care of themselves, Donghyun is out now thank you very much.

 

 

-

 

 

Euiwoong corners him in the bathroom. He should’ve known.

 

“Hyung, do you mind if I ask you something?” he looks at Donghyun with such innocent eyes, polite as always although the aura that is emitting from his stand sends shivers down the older’s spine.

Donghyun washes his hand while glancing back at the shorter boy from the mirror. It is time to face the music.

“Sure, Euiwoongie,” his smile is more like a grimace, the YDPP maknae thinks as he takes a look at the reflection.

Euiwoong approaches him silently like a Death Ripper would to his prey, the echoes of his footsteps resound softly and put Donghyun’s guard up. Everytime the taller boy sees the short yet charismatic young leader eversince their produce days, he never ceases to amaze him on how bears himself with such confident and positivity, how the word ‘give up’ is never in his dictionary, how he takes steps with much thoughts and consideration, careful in a way but always, always forward.

Euiwoong is clever and dangerous in one sentence, and Donghyun is absolutely sure that he will feel secure if the other boy is on his side, although unfortunately that isn’t the case now.

“You’ve been acting strange yesterday and today. Do you like Sewoon-hyung?”

Right when the words come out of the younger’s mouth he feels choked on air. Of every single situation that he’s been in this is by far the weirdest of them all. But when he thinks of it, he kinda gets the gist. From Euiwoong’s perspective it is him that always gets in the way and finds himself being close to Sewoon more than Youngmin and Euiwoong. Accidentally kissed by the very person they are fighting about doesn’t help too. His headache is coming now.

“No, no way,” he turns to face the younger boy. “I mean, I of course like him but in very very platonic and brotherly way,” he gulps. “What happened back then was just an accident, I swear.”

Euiwoong frowns, his eyebrows knit and Donghyun prays to God he doesn’t ask another question.

“So why did you act strange?”

Heck.

“I didn’t,” Donghyun tries to convince, “I’m usually like this,”

The younger seems not convinced and wants to argue but suddenly the door to the bathroom opens, Hyeongseob’s head peeking out like the sun rises between the mountain, the savior, for Donghyun.

“Hey, come on let’s go back. Managers are waiting.” He tells the boys with cheerful laugh that is exactly like what Woojin has described to Donghyun before. Euiwoong can’t help but follow through, although Donghyun has feelings in his gut that the interrogation doesn’t end here.

 

-

 

Donghyun is right. And he’s not even there.

 

-

 

It’s another music show. Sewoon is tired.

He just got back from shooting a reality show at the AM and has to go to the music show again at dawn. Thank God the performance is pre-recording, so after they finish the performance and attend a radio show, they still have time to rest and lie down in the waiting room, spending the time until they shoot the end of the music show live.

They are nominated for first place.

Although the other contender is a big name and the chance of YDPP to actually win is very slim.

Sewoon still feels thankful nonetheless, considering his voice is slightly rough from the mild cold and he hasn’t healed up yet.

There’s two hours left until the announcement. Sewoon has been up for almost 36 hours, so he searches for a secluded spot to lie his body down which feels like it will melt into the floor anytime soon. He brings the blanket from the main waiting room, intends to make it as padding atop of the lining wooden chairs behind the partition. Two seconds lying down then he goes to the dreamland right away.

The partition hides that spot where Sewoon’s having his beauty sleep, so Youngmin has to ask their manager where his main vocal disappears into.

“He’s sleeping at the back,” their manager says, “don’t disturb him.”

Youngmin just nods. “Of course.”

Thus how Youngmin finds himself sitting on the floor beside his boyfriend, jacket thrown to cover the shivering boy, elbow on the wooden chair as he stares at the tired sleeping face with affection in his heart. It might burst anytime soon, because he feels this sudden painful strict, breath taken away the longer he gazes at Sewoon’s closed eyes.

That’s when Euiwoong comes in, greeted by the sight of his beloved brother and his friend in very close distance.

“Hyung,”

Youngmin doesn’t move.

“What are you doing?”

The older tries to normalize the pace of his too-fast beating heart. He turns to face the younger and smiles carefully.

“Nothing. Sewoon’s sleeping. He has too many schedules lately, sorry.” Youngmin asks for apologize on his main vocal’s behalf. Afterall they usually visit and play with each other when they happen to be in the same broadcast station, but Sewoon doesn’t come along with Gwanghyun and Donghyun. That must be why Euiwoong comes to their waiting room instead.

“I see,” the younger looks at the sleeping figure with frown in his eyes. He lets out a careful breath then tighten his lips in determination. “Youngmin-hyung, can I talk to you for a second?”

To say Youngmin is surprised would be a lie. The older kind of expects Euiwoong would corner him sooner or later. Just like Jooheon and Kihyun, not to mention their very own member Lee Gwanghyun who turned into not cute scary hamster who threatened to cut Youngmin’s limbs if he ever made Sewoon cry a single tear. That’s why Youngmin just smiles, gearing up for the long-awaited lecture to come.

“Sure, what’s up?”

Euiwoong signs his head toward the door, after two seconds spent on seeing Sewoon’s sleeping face and not have the heart to disturb him. “Can we talk outside?”

The older shakes his head, pointing toward the air conditioner on the wall.

“I think here’s okay, just maybe we should talk in lower voice. The wind from the AC blows toward Sewoon’s face if I don’t sit here and block it,” Youngmin explained in careful tone, “he still has mild cold.”

From the slightly open mouth Youngmin can see the younger is taken aback, for a second, before the determined look comes back again.

“I thought Donghyun-hyung was acting strange, until I saw the two of you and came to another conlusion. Youngmin-hyung, do you have feelings for Sewoon-hyung?”

Here comes the one-million-dollar question. Youngmin bits his lower lip and thinks. In between his breathes he remembers Euiwoong’s carefree laughs, fond smiles as he stood beside Sewoon at the backstages, bright eyes that doesn’t lose its wonder toward his star no matter that several months has passed eversince they met and contacted each other. There before Youngmin stands one boy that would fight Korea and the world to protect what’s precious to him, and his lover is among the top of the list. So Youngmin decides to trust.

“Yes,”

Euiwoong clenches his fists. He sees Sewoon’s sleeping figure that leans toward Youngmin, as if he can sense Youngmin is near even in his sleep.

“Are you two dating?”

The older gulps, then looks at Euiwoong unwaver.

“Yes,”

Youngmin can see the younger’s throat tighten, eyes harden in displeasure as he tries to form words that won’t hurt the other party.

“I will not hurt him,” the older intervenes before Euiwoong can say anything. “I will never, never hurt him.”

Euiwoong gives a small laugh. “You don’t know that. Hyung, this is dangerous. You risk both of your career here, his music too,” he says in suppressed low voice, “there’s a high chance that if the media finds out, both of you won’t come out of this alive,” Euiwoong continues carefully, cautious of being heard by other people behind the thin partition.

The unwaver gaze that greets Euiwoong is still there, still as confident and determined as a captain going to a war.

“I will not leave him,” the older replies in firm tone, “even then I will stand by him. I will never leave his side, I promise.” Youngmin keeps staring at Euiwoong unblinking, sure, like how goes on a stage, like how he leads his peers. There must be something in Youngmin’s eyes that makes Euiwoong stop his words, either the hopeful expression on his face or the alert signal in his head that tells him Youngmin would rather kill himself than let Sewoon graze a single scratch. Euiwoong stares back at Youngmin just as hard then, if not harder.

“Well you better be,” the tone he uses is firmer now, “because if not, hyung, _I_ _will_ _make_ _you_ _disappear_.”

After saying that and giving one last fond look toward Sewoon, Euiwoong leaves the room to answer his manager’s call like he doesn’t just threaten to erase someone else’s existence. The moment Youngmin thinks he is safe he finally lets out a long and relief sigh, body slumping down and just barely withstood by the lining wooden chairs.

“He’s a nice kid you know, Euiwoong,”

It takes everything in Youngmin not to jump out of his spot, a sudden voice from his back is familiar but he’s holding the urge to scream right now. When he turns his body, Sewoon’s looking at him in amusement, head still leaning on the blanket as he smiles that kind of smile which brings out the cute mole on the corner of his jaw.

“You cheater, since when have you been awake?” Youngmin requires with an expression of a boy that’s just been deceived by his most trusted partner. The younger just laughs again.

“Since you said something about you would never hurt me,” the crinkles around Sewoon’s eyes more stand out now as he laughs, “that was very sweet of you,”

Youngmin huffs, there’s a slight red hue on his cheeks. It won’t be that visible to others, but to Sewoon who has been capturing every single quirk his boyfriend has, the pink hue means full-bright red like tomato blush, so he chuckles and lifts his hand to enclose the side of Youngmin’s face. He can actually feel Youngmin leaning on his hand as his fingers playing with the edge of the older’s fringe. Sewoon opens his mouth to say something, then lets out a breath before muttering whispers in a soft voice.

“I will never hurt you too, you know.”

Youngmin’s throat tightened and he’s choked on air.

“Anyway, that was strange. I thought he would get jealous and fight with Gwanghyun. But he knows it’s you all along. He’s so smart,” Sewoon says to him in slight wonder. Youngmin huffs again.

“You compliment him too much. Well, you’re not wrong though,” the older remarks but with a hint of jealousy in his tone. The main vocal can’t help but grin.

“Are you jealous? Really? I think I compliment you enough,” the fingers that were playing with Youngmin’s fringe are captured by the older as he brings down Sewoon’s hand to place it right where his heart beats. The enclosed warmth is somehow spreading upon Sewoon’s arm, up to his face, and straight to his own heart.

“Hm,”

The younger laughs.

“You get jealous of too many people. You even got jealous of Daniel-hyung, that is so stupid. He’s literally harmless,”

Youngmin tightens his hold on Sewoon’s hand.

“He’s not,”

Sewoon laughs again.

“He is,”

Youngmin frowns.

“He’s not. Stop saying his name,”

Sewoon looks up in mischief.

“Or what?”

The frown on Youngmin’s forehead doesn’t disappear.

“Or I’m gonna kiss you.”

He says that, and turns to kiss the struggling and suddenly shy Sewoon who wasn’t expecting that kind of answer from Youngmin. But Youngmin kisses him and kisses him, taking away his breath one by one until Sewoon goes pliant, hands intertwined like he’ll never, ever let go.

 

 

The thing is, he won’t.

 

 

-

 

 

 

(Donghyun meets Euiwoong in the hallway looking like he has just murdered someone)

 

(Oh, shit)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> got this prompt from @ohsewoonie although i dont think i did it justice and gave the screentime to donghyun only...  
> (original prompt: donghyun and gwanghyun are on a mission, and its to not let euiwoong find out about the couple of ydpp, because they still need their leader to stay, you know, alive)
> 
> anyway i miss euiwoong, i hope he can reunite with sewoon when ydpp have their promotion together


End file.
